All is Fair in Love and War
by HPFanaec
Summary: A story from the World of Harry Potter, following the life of a fourth year Ravenclaw student named Anne Carter. Note- I don't own Harry Potter. And also I ship Romione and Hinny but in this story they all end up with OCs. Also, there are some jokes you might not get... Check google. xD That's all, enjoy the story!
1. Chapter 1

Anne POV

It was my first day of my fourth year at Hogwarts. I gave my parents a goodbye hug and ran through the platform. I saw the usual sign reading "9 3/4" and knew I was in the right place. I walked onto the train, and fell on my face. I turned up to see what happened and saw a smirking Draco Malfoy. "Whoops!" he said sarcastically, "Filthy Mudblood." I glared at him, and walked off murmuring "Love and tolerate, Anne. Pegasisters Love and tolerate, even when called names." I cheered up when I saw my friends Saffron and Amy already waiting on me. I smiled and saw Saffron waving, her dark hair moving along happily with her arm. I walked in and her brown eyes gleamed with happiness when she saw me. I ran in and gave her a big hug, so big her glasses almost fell off. Then, I gave Amy a big hug. "Oh my gosh Amy! Your hair! Its so much lighter and and a curlier brown! And Saffron! Your hair is darker and curlier too! Oh how I missed you!" I yelled at them in excitement. Amy said to me, "Anne, calm down! I know we all look different!" I sat next to her and she used my arm as an arm rest. I smiled and looked out the window. I knew this day would be great.

Saffron POV

I sat down in a vacant compartment on the train. I was one of the first in. I changed into my Gryffindor uniform and ran a brush through my hair. I still cant get used to my hair after I got a perm. But I have to live with it. It looks pretty anyways. I sat boredly when Amy arrived, followed by Anne. Anne smiled as she walked in and I smiled. She hugged me, then Amy. She was squealing in delight at seeing us and blabbered on about how we've changed. Amy got her to quiet down, and she sat next to her.

Nico POV-

I walked onto the train. I was wearing my Gryffindor uniform already. It was going to be my 6th Year at Hogwarts. I walked down and saw a compartment with 3 brunette girls that looked like they were in their fourth year. I decided to walk in. "Hey, I'm Nico nice to meet you." One hyper girl with brunette shoulder length hair and sky blue eyes piped up. "I'm Anne, nice to meet you!" she held out her hand and I shook it. Then, I turned around and was utterly in love. She had long, dark brown hair and brown eyes. She was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, and I've seen some beautiful girls. Nervously, I said to her, "I'm Nico..And you are?" she replied "Saffron. Nice to meet you." Saffron. What a perfect name. "You too.." I replied to her, "Do you mind?" I motioned to the seat next to her and she nodded. I sat next to her. We chatted for awhile when the candy trolly lady came by. "Anything from the trolly dears?" she asked us. I got a chocolate frog, Saffron and her friend Amy got Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, and Anne got an acid pop.

Anne POV-

Saffron, Amy and I had great conversations before the train left. Amy changed into her Hufflepuff robes and I changed into my Ravenclaw ones. We were in the middle of a conversation when a Gryffindor boy in his 6th year walk up to us. He had dark hair and dark eyes. "Hey, I'm Nico, nice to meet you." he said to us. I was the first one to speak to this mysterious boy. "I'm Anne, nice to meet you!" I said to him and we shook hands. Then, he turned around and talked to Saffron. She seemed to like him. The four of us talked for awhile, until the candy trolly lady came by and asked us if we wanted any candy. Saffron and Amy got their usual, Every Flavour Beans, and Nico got a chocolate frog. I didn't know what I wanted, but I saw a Gryffindor boy our age from another compartment come out. He had blonde hair, brown eyes and he looked like he was in our year, but was short for his age, like me. He was perfect. He bought an acid pop and I did too. I stared at him for awhile through the window, and after what seemed like five minutes we were already there. We grabbed our stuff and got off of the train. Being in different houses, we parted from each other. I walked to the Ravenclaw table and sat between my 16 year old friends Kenzi Nailor and Emma Hable, and across from Luna Lovegood. Surprisingly, Hermione Granger was sitting there in a Ravenclaw uniform. I guess she got a house transfer. We had the usual sorting ceremony, and beginning of the year feast. I ate 3 chicken legs and some mashed potatoes. Then, I walked back to the common room and saw Kenzi and Emma waiting on me. Kenzi has short brown hair and blue eyes. Emma on the other hand has dark hair and dark eyes. Kenzi's name is short for MacKenzi, but everyone calls her Kenzi anyways. "Anne! Thank God you're here!" Kenzi yelled, "We've been sitting here forever trying to figure this out!" I knocked on the knocker and it gave me a question. "What has a sky with no stars, a jungle with no animals and a river with no fish?" I answered smiling. "The coconut." Kenzi and Emma looked at me confusedly, then walked in.

Amy POV-

I walked into Hogwarts school for the first time in a long time. I walked over to the Hufflepuff table and sat next to Hannah Abbot and a 5th year boy with the curliest dark hair and dark eyes. We had the regular opening feast and sorting ceremony. I turned to the boy, and introduced myself. His name is Darren Criss. We both ate chicken and rice. We chatted for awhile and got to know each other. He was a nice person, and I realized he is perfect for my friend Anne. "So, Darren, if you weren't in Hufflepuff, what house would you like to be in?" I asked him. "Oh, Ravenclaw, of course. I know lots of great Ravenclaws." He answered, glancing over to where Kenzi, Anna and Emma were sitting. I think he might have a crush on one of them. "Well, I would be a Slytherin, I guess." I replied, thinking of Patrick Strong, Slytherin beater. He has the prettiest eyes and the most amazing smile. I'm utterly in love. The worst thing is, he's taken and already has loads of girls swooning over him. Dumbledore dismissed us and the Hufflepuff prefects, Susan and Ernie lead us to the common room.

Atash POV-

After the feast, I walked into the Hufflepuff common room. I was one of the first in there, so I sat down in a chair by the fireplace. I pulled my puzzle book out of my pocket, and began working a sudoku. As I was, I heard a familiar voice say the passcode, "Bubble Sherman." it was Amy. I wanted to run away fast. As I got up, it was too late. "ATASH!" Amy screamed as she ran towards me, "Gosh, I haven't seen you in forever!" I was scared, but smiling. "Ack! What do you want from me?" I said. She just laughed and used my head as an arm rest. "Dude. Not cool." I said, and she ignored me and messed with my hair. When she introduced me to her friend Darren, I knew it was my chance to get away. I shook Darren's hand, then ran off to the dorm room, as she was screaming "Bother, bother!" at me. I was safe there. Amy... Well she's my friend, but is annoying. But nowhere near as annoying as Jane, Anne, and Saffron. They're my friends too, but gosh they can be annoying. The worst thing about Jane is, she lives in my neighborhood and sometimes brings Anne with her when she comes to my house. I shuddered as I thought of that.

Nen POV-

When the feast was over, I walked to the Gryffindor common room. On the way, I saw my twin brother, Atash, and we talked for a bit. He left for the Hufflepuff common room, and I continued walking to the Gryffindor common room. On one of the staircases, I talked to Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. We talked for a bit, and wonderingly, I asked "Where's Hermione? I didn't see her at the Gryffindor table today." Ron looked a bit choked up, and Harry answered, "Um, she thought she was too much of a Ravenclaw to be in Gryffindor so she begged to be re-sorted. The sorting hat said he made a mistake and she belongs in Ravenclaw. Of course, she told us she still loves us as friends beforehand." I decided to not bother them about it because both were almost in tears and I apologized. Ginny showed up, let us in the Gryffindor common room and when I got in, I wanted to run right back out. Jane and Saffron were sitting there smiling. Luckily, Nico, Andy, and Sam were all there and I wouldn't be entirely annoyed. I've gotten used to Jane and Saffron anyways. Jane came up to me first and began annoying me with her nonstop talk of what we could do with her muggle videographic device. Then, Saffron played with my hair and called me a silly name, "Fez." Luckily, Nico came over and distracted Saffron. "Hey Nico!" I said to him. "Wait.. You know Nico?" Saffron asked. "Yeah, I've been his friend since my first year when-" I started to say when Nico interrupted me. "Oh yeah, I remember! We both started looking for the Chamber of Secrets in the same place! Oh gosh, the memories!" I smiled and we talked for awhile, every once in awhile Andy and Sam joining in. The only bad part was Saffron using me as an arm rest. I don't quite understand that because she's shorter than me. In all this confusion, I just wonder what pain Atash is getting from Amy. I kinda feel bad for him.

Draco POV-

After the boring feast and lame sorting, I had to go to the common room, the only place in this ridiculous school I actually like. As I always say, Hogwarts has gone to the dogs. On my way, I proudly tripped some stupid Hufflepuff first years. I said the password, and greeted Pansy and Blaise. "Hey Draco. How's it goin?" Blaise greeted me. "Ugh. I've been better. Luckily, I've been able to hurt that Carter chick. What's her name? Anne, right? How about you two?" the three of us talked, then we made our way to the dorm rooms. I slept and had a beautiful dream. I killed Potter in the dream and went to Pigfarts with Granger. The next morning, I woke up, got in my uniform and walked to my first class. It was DADA. We had a new teacher, like every year. Dolores Jane Umbridge. This is probably the worst one yet. No spells, no nothing. She even destroyed my beautiful drawing of Potter being beaten by a beaters bat. After class was when I had my fun. Just as Anne and her mates Haliegh and Eva were leaving, Pansy, Blaise and I stopped them. "Just where do you think you're going, gals?" I sneered at them. "What do you want, Milfoy?" Anne spat at me, glaring. "Don't talk back at him, missy!" Pansy hissed. The three of us pulled out our wands and Anne and Eva did too. "But.. There's no spells outside of class!" Haliegh said, and Eva reminded her that we're still in the classroom. At that, she pulled out her wand, and I fired the first spell. We were dueling like crazy, and then it ended when I began to say "Avada Keda-" then Dumbledore walked in. He only took 15 points from Ravenclaw, because they were "defending themselves." He took 50 from us Slytherins because we fired and were out to kill. Oh my god, I hate Dumbledore. He's the worst thing that ever happened to this stupid school.

Anne POV-

When Kenzi, Emma and I walked in, I was greeted by all of my friends. We caught up with each other, then headed to bed. I read some before I went to sleep, and woke up bright and early. We headed to breakfast and got our schedules. "DADA with the Slytherins is first today you guys." I said to Melinda and Sam. "Ew. Really? Slytherin house is okay, but that Malfoy kid is annoying." Melinda said, and Sam nodded. We walked in to find that that annoying teacher, Umbridge, is our teacher. We couldn't do spells which rather bothered me. But class wasn't the worst part, it was after class. Haliegh, Eva and I were leaving class when Draco Malfoy stopped us with his stupid mates Pansy and Blaise. I didn't want to fight, but after arguing for awhile, Draco and his "gang" pulled their wands and so did we. Milfoy fired the first spell and I fought back. "PROTEGO! EXPELLIARMUS!" I screeched at him. "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Pansy yelled at Haliegh and she yelled," FINITE INCANTATUM!" it was like bloody murder in there. It almost was, until Dumbledore showed up. He escorted us out, and only took 15 points from Ravenclaw. He took 50 from Slytherin. "Dumbledore.. How did you find us?" Eva asked. "All I have to say is, keep your friends close, Eva."

Melinda POV-

Today is the first day of classes at Hogwarts. I woke up, got dressed, and ate breakfast with Anne Carter and Sam Mellark. After breakfast, Anne told us we have DADA with the Slytherins today. I pointed out about how I hate Malfoy, and Sam agreed. It's good to know Im not the only one who feels that way. DADA was so boring because our professor wouldn't even let us use magic. I finally got to leave. I walked off, then realized I left my quill. Sadly, I walked back to see Draco and his mates arguing with Anne and her mates. Draco fired a spell and I ran to tell Dumbledore. As I was running, I ran into a figure with blonde hair and brown eyes. I soon realized it was Andy, and he asked me where Anne was. "Anne, gosh, she's the reason I'm running. Follow me." I told him, running, "Draco Malfoy is firing spells at her and her mates. I've gotta tell Dumbledore!" We ran to his office and explained everything. "Stay here, I'll take care of everything." he told us. I hope they're okay.. In the meantime, I wonder, what did Andy want to say to Anne?

Andy POV-

My first class today was Charms, one of my favorite classes. But today, I wasn't really focused on anything. I was set on something else. Anne Carter. She had beautiful brunette hair and sky blue eyes. She was smart, funny, talented, friendly, she has it all. I've known her since we were ickle first years. I cannot believe I just bloody noticed her. I walked out of class, talking to Nen and Peter. "Guys, have you ever been in love with someone who barely knows you exist?" they both thought I was crazy and we talked about quidditch for awhile. "So, Andy, ya gonna try out for seeker again this year?" Peter asked. "Oh you know it!" I said. Then, I realized when we play Ravenclaw I'm not gonna do well. Anne is the Ravenclaw seeker. I decided Im gonna man up and ask her out. I began walking to the Ravenclaw tower, and Melinda Zane, with her blonde hair and blue eyes, ran into me. I asked her, "Where is your friend Anne? I need to talk to her." She told me Draco is dueling with her. I am going to hurt that kid. We ran to Dumbledore and he told us to stay there. Gosh I hope Anne is alright.


	2. Chapter 2

Anne POV-

After the horrible duel with Malfoy, Dumbledore was escorting us out, to his office or something. I didn't really know what was going on, I was rather dizzy. On the way, I did see Melinda and the boy from the train. And seeing him here made me remember everything. When I was a first year, I had the hugest crush on him. Andy Thomas, Gryffindor seeker. "M..Melinda? Is that you and Andy Thomas?" I asked. "Yeah, it's us." she said. After that, I passed out from the dizziness. Next thing I knew, I was in the hospital wing. Everything was blurry and I couldn't see very well. A girl with curly brown hair to her shoulders and dark eyes was dabbing my head with a wet towel, and 4 other students were with me. "Wh..Where am I?" I asked, "What's going on?" A girl with short dark hair and a Korean accent answered. "You are in the hospital wing. You passed out." I knew by her voice it was Tammi Li. Suddenly, I could see everything clearly. Jane Johansen was the girl with the towel. Melinda Zane was standing there with two other boys. One, a fifth year Hufflepuff with wildly curly hair. I'd met him only once, and he seemed nice. I didn't know his name though. The other was Andy. I wonder why they're here, they don't speak to me much. "Are you okay, Anne?" the Hufflepuff boy said, "I'm Darren, by the way. You probably don't remember me though." Now I remember. Last year we went to the Yule Ball together, but mainly as friends. "Oh, of course I remember you!" I said, gleaming. He is a great guy, I still kind of like him more than just as a friend. But he probably doesn't. I started daydreaming, until I heard Madame Pompfrey tell me to take my medicine. Jane, Andy, and Melinda had to leave for class, which was Gryffindors and Ravenclaws Transfiguration. I would have left too, if Madame Pompfrey hadn't kept me here. Amy and Atash ran in. "Anne! I heard about what happened! Oh my dead wizard gosh are you okay?" Amy spat out, rushing. "Amy, I'm fine. Don't you all have classes right now?" I replied groggily. Atash spoke up. "All of the Hufflepuffs have this period off. I think Ravenclaws have their off period next." Oh yeah, I forgot about off periods. They stayed with me for awhile, and then left me to rest. I'm glad I have mates like that. I just wonder what I can do for Andy and Melinda. They saved my life. I wouldn't be here right now if they weren't here for me.

Darren POV-

As I was walking back from my first class, Arithmancy, I looked at my schedule. This period is an off period. I walked off to find Atash and talk to him, when I saw my best mate, Andy rush through with a Ravenclaw girl with long blonde hair. I stopped him, and asked him where he was going. "I'll tell you on the way, come on!" he said, and I went along with him. "Anne Carter was nearly killed by Draco Malfoy. We're going to see if she's okay." he told me. The three of us ran all the way there, to see Tammi Li and a Gryffindor girl with brown curly hair and brown eyes. Anne was asleep, so we whispered the whole time. I looked at both the blonde Ravenclaw and the Gryffindor girl and asked them who they were. The Ravenclaw was Melinda Zane and the Gryffindor was Jane Johansen. After awhile of waiting, Anne woke up. She seemed to still be groggy and not know who we were. "Are you okay?" I asked her, then told her who I was. She seemed to remember, considering we went to the Yule Ball together. I still like her, but I bet she doesn't. After a little bit, Melinda, Jane and Andy had to go, so it was just me, Tammi and Anne. All was quiet until Atash and Amy rushed in to check on Anne. Eventually, we had to leave for class. We said our goodbyes and left. I didn't want to, but I had to leave. Darn classes keeping me from my love.

Luna POV-

I walked out of class, and looked at my schedule. Yipee, an off period! I grabbed my spectrospecs, a copy of the Quibbler, and began reading. As I was reading on how to make a butterbeer cork necklace to keep away nargles, when I had a strange feeling a friend of mine was hurt. I walked off to the hospital wing, wondering who it was. I sensed wrackspurts and thought it was Harry Potter, considering his head is full of wrackspurts. I was shocked to see one of my close friends, Anne Carter laying there asleep. "Are you okay?" I whispered, even though she probably didn't hear me. "Madame Pompfrey, what happened to Anne?" I asked. She told me that Draco started a duel with her an later on she passed out. Draco Malfoy. I really dislike that mean guy. I decided to make her a butterbeer cork necklace and some hot cocoa. When I finished, I walked back to the hospital wing and set it on her bedside table. Peter Mendel was there and we chatted for awhile until we had to leave for class. He seemed like a nice boy. I wondered why I never talked to him. Maybe I should sometime soon. Oh well, I thought. I walked off happily to my next class, Divination. I really don't see why people don't like Professor Trealweny, she's a rather nice lady.

Anne POV-

After about an hour of sleeping, I woke up and looked at my surroundings. It took me a minute to remember that I was in the hospital. I looked at my bedside table to see a butterbeer cork necklace and some hot cocoa. I took a sip of the cocoa. It was still warm. I'm guessing whoever made it was just here. There was also a note on the table reading, "Hello Anne! I left you this butterbeer cork necklace to keep the nargles away," I stopped reading for a second. It was surely Luna, I should've known by the handwriting. I kept on reading, "and I made this hot cocoa for you. It should help you feel better, which I really hope it does. Come back to the common room soon, but take your time to feel better! A full recovery would be great. Love you my friend, in the most heterosexual way, Luna Lovegood." Aww, how sweet of her. I chuckled at the ending. Oh, the great jokes and fun times we have. Luna is a sweet girl. People shouldn't make fun of her, even if she doesn't care. I asked Madame Pompfrey if I could leave now and she let me go. I looked at my schedule. Our choice classes are going on right now. I have a Arithmancy. I skipped off to class. The halls were quiet and empty. I guess everyone has classes right now. I walked in and snuck into the classroom, trying to be unnoticed. That didn't go too smoothly. "Anne! You're okay!" A boy with blonde hair and brown eyes said and ran up to me. It was Peter Mendel. He hugged me, and I just kinda stood there awkwardly. "Uhm, yeah I am?" I asked, very confused. "Oh, I heard about what happened to you." he told me. I was shocked that so many people knew. Even Hermione Granger, whom I don't speak to much, gave me a hug. Then, our professor saved me from hug overload and got the class to quiet down. In all of this, my heart was just warmed. I didn't know that so many people cared for me. I guess I would've done the same of any of the people I know, even Nen Akl, was almost killed by someone. I just hope that Haliegh and Eva are okay.

*~-SLIGHT TIME LAPSE BETWEEN CLASS TO DINNER-~*.

Saffron POV-

At the end of the day, I was happy to get out of class for once. I ran down to the hospital wing and asked Madame Pompfrey if I could see Anne. "She already left. She's fine now." Phew. I'm glad she's okay, but feel bad I didn't get to see her. My stomach growled, and I decided I'd see her in the Great Hall at dinner. I walked in slowly and spotted her at the Ravenclaw table and ran to her. "Anne!" I yelled at her, hugging her from behind. "Thank goodness you're okay!" She turned around and gave me a hug. I smiled as she said, "Of course I am, you silly!" I smiled and then walked off to my table. I was happy to see we were having Mexican night. I sat between Jane Johansen and Sam Mendel. "Hey, Saffron!" Jane said to me. I said Hello to her, and we talked for a bit. I like Jane, she's sweet. We walked to the common room together, and on the way there saw Ginny Weasley. "Hey Ginny! How's it going?" Jane said with a smile. "I... I've been better." Ginny replied with a sigh. We continued walking. "If you don't mind me asking, what's wrong?" I asked, deciding to join in their conversation. Jane told the passcode, Mimbulus Mimbletonia, to the fat lady and we walked into the Gryffindor common room. "Do you mind.." Ginny replied, looking at all the people, "If we can talk about it somewhere more private?" So, the three of us walked to the room where the girls in our year stay. I was rather tired, so I passed out on my bed the moment I got in. I just kept hoping Jane would tell me in the morning.

Jane POV-

Today, September 2nd was rather wild, even for the first day of classes. The beginning of the day was totally normal. Wake up, eat breakfast, then go to class. After class was a whole different story. I packed my bag up with my books and quill and headed out the door. I looked at my schedule. I had about 5 free minutes, so I decided to see Madame Pompfrey and help her. I walked into the Hospital Wing. "Hello Madame Pompfrey! How can I-" I started to ask, until I saw my close friend, Anne Carter laying in one of the hospital beds, passed out. "You can help out Carter, Miss Johansen." Madame Pompfrey replied, seeing me staring at Anne. "Wha... What happened?" I asked her, but she just walked off to someone else. I grabbed a towel, and wet it with warm water. I put it on her head, I knew it would help. Luckily, I wasn't bored while watching over her. Tammi Li, one of my Hufflepuff friends came in, followed by Andy Turner and Melinda Zane. There was another boy with wildly curly hair and dark eyes. He really reminded me of Harry Potter. I don't know what it is about him, he just does. Eventually, I learned that his name is Darren Criss. Never heard of him in my life. We talked for a bit, and Anne woke up. I still had the towel on her head. "Wh.. Where am I?" she asked. Tammi told her she's in the hospital wing. Then, our extra time was up and Andy, Melinda and I had to leave for Transfiguration. I assumed that this was Hufflepuff's off period. Transfiguration was fun but I couldn't help but think of Anne. Luckily, when all of my classes were over I saw her in the Great Hall just as happy as ever. I sat next to Saffron Daniels and Nen Akl. Saffron and I both ate chicken fajitas, and Nen simply ate a Cheese Quesadilla. I talked to Saffron while we ate, and we walked back to the common room together. Ginny Weasley, looking very sad, walked with us. "Hey Ginny! How's it going?" I asked her, trying to cheer her up. It obviously didn't work. "I've been better.." she replied, sighing. "If you don't mind me asking, what's wrong?" Saffron asked her. I was glad she joined in, because I don't like talking to sad people. That ended fast. Once we got into the 4th Year girl's bedroom on the Gryffindor tower, Saffron fell asleep and I was left with Ginny. "So, what's bugging you, Ginny?" I asked. "It's Harry! I love him, but he loves that Cho girl!" Ugh. Relationship troubles those are the worst. "I'm so sorry. I wish I could help." I told her. "Oh you're so sweet. " Ginny sighed between sobs. I decided to just go to sleep. "I'll tell Saffron in the morning, maybe she can help," I thought. What a crazy day. I just hoped tomorrow would be kinder to everyone


End file.
